The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring computer networks, and, more particularly, to detecting faulty links in a computer network.
Computer networks may include any number of routers and other devices that direct the transmission of data from one location to another. For example, a source (e.g., a computer, a smart phone, a server, a data center, a router, etc.) may transmit data using any number of different paths in a computer network to reach a destination (e.g., another computer, smart phone, data center, router, etc.). Each path is typically composed of multiple links between intermediate nodes in the network. Complete and partial failures of network links can result in congested, and in some cases, failed communications. In large networks, identifying faulty links can be quite challenging.